


We Finish Each Other's-

by drowning_in_wine



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Sappy, Shotgunning, i just want my boys to be happy, michael has a lot of feelings and i love him, most of the squad is just mentioned, um i think that's everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowning_in_wine/pseuds/drowning_in_wine
Summary: When you've been friends with someone for 13 years, you would think you'd know what to expect from them.





	We Finish Each Other's-

**Author's Note:**

> everyone: pls finish your pinkberry fic!  
> me: how about i write 4K words of the boyfs being cute instead?
> 
> I'm working on pinkberry i'm so sorry

“Come on, man, it’s our last Friday before our last exams as high schoolers start! We should celebrate by-” Michael started excitedly. 

“By getting stoned in your basement?” Jeremy finished. 

“Aw, Jere, that's so cute. We’re so close, we finish each other's-”

“I’m down for it, actually.” Jeremy revelled in the shocked look on his friend’s face. “Bet you didn't see that one coming, did ya?”

“You’re serious?” Michael scanned Jeremy’s face for any sign of humour, but there wasn't one. “You're serious! Dude, this is awesome! Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for this moment?” He flung his arm around Jeremy’s shoulders excitedly. 

Jeremy just laughed and patted Michael’s hand. “I have a pretty good idea, actually, since I remember the first time you asked me. So, you’ve been waiting since whenever that was.”

“I’m driving us to 7/11 after school so we have adequate snackage for the night.” Michael was lost in thought for a moment but was brought back by Jeremy’s laughter. 

“‘Adequate snackage?’ I can't hang out with you anymore dude, I’m sorry!” Jeremy wheezed. 

Michael pouted. “Fuckin’... I’m excited! I can't be bothered to make sense right now, okay? Besides, what would you do without me?”

“I don't know, man. I’d be pretty bored, that's for damn sure.” Jeremy leaned into Michael’s shoulder affectionately, and Michael suddenly had to think really hard about how to breathe. 

“Keep it PG in the hallway, my dudes!” Michael whirled around and saw Rich sauntering towards them. He sent a scathing look in Rich’s direction, but the smaller boy just laughed harder. “‘Sup, boyf?”

“Michael felt Jeremy shake his head at Rich’s nickname for the two of them. Boyf and Riends. What a pair. “Nothing really, man, ‘Sup with you?”

“Chloe’s parents are out of town this weekend so she’s having a pre-exam party tonight. You in?” Rich smiled devilishly, clearly already excited. 

“Nah, we already have plans for tonight,” Jeremy replied easily, and Michael mentally slapped him. Could you be any more vague? That was a recipe to raise suspicion. 

Unfortunately, Rich seemed to think exactly what Michael had hoped he wouldn't think. “Oh really? You got a hot date tonight?” Michael didn't have to look down at the shorter boy to know he was smirking. 

“Goodbye, Rich,” Michael said with what he hoped was a pointed stare. “We’ll see you at lunch, boo.” He couldn't stay mad at Rich for long. 

“Later, dudes!” Rich bounded off down the hallway, seemingly oblivious to Michael’s distress. 

Michael sighed as he watched him go. Part of him wished he had never told Rich about his feelings for Jeremy because now he was tormented mercilessly. However, the more sensible part of him knew it was better to have someone to chat about gay feelings with. Talking with Rich until 1 am about their crushes on each of their best friends was one of Michael’s favourite ways to spend his nights. His very favourite, of course, was spending his nights with Jeremy. Whether they played video games and pigged out, or they had deep and meaningful soul-bearing chats, or they just enjoyed each other's company, Michael felt that any time spent with Jeremy was time well spent. 

“Michael!” Shit. Jeremy was looking at him weirdly. What had he done?

“Sorry, yeah?”

“You were just… Super spaced, dude. You almost looked like you were gonna pass out. Are you okay?” Jeremy’s blue eyes were wide with concern. Adorable. 

“Yeah, sorry man, I’m good. It's just really…” Really what, Michael? Really what?! “It's really warm, you know?”

To his relief, Jeremy bought the excuse. “You do know you wouldn't be so warm if you wore anything other than that damn hoodie, right?” The smaller boy laughed. 

“It's my trademark. It's Michael t-m.”

“Did you just fucking… Say t-m in a verbal conversation?” Jeremy deadpanned, as Michael snickered proudly. “I can’t believe you sometimes.”

“You know you love me.”

Michael was too busy laughing at himself to see Jeremy’s face turn pink. 

 

The rest of the school day passed by unremarkably. Michael and Jeremy had lunch with the rest of their new friends, which still seemed odd to Michael to think. Their new friends. After the Play Incident, everyone who had been through sort of banded together to support each other. This time last year, he and Jeremy would have been sitting on their own, quietly discussing a new game that would be coming out soon, trying to avoid being noticed. Michael surveyed the scene they were lucky enough to be a part of now. Christine had a look of concern mixed with mild disgust on her face, while Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna were in hysterics as Jake and Rich raced to see who could down their hot dogs the fastest. Michael smiled to himself, grateful for the new friendships the awful events had brought him, especially Rich. For a while, Rich and Jeremy had been the only two in the whole group who knew he was gay. Michael and Rich made a deal that they would come out together, so after Rich confessed that he was bi during one of their late-night sharing circles, Michael came out too. Apparently, everyone had their suspicions, but that didn't make them any less supportive. Michael felt his eyes prickle with tears remembering that night, but he quickly brushed them away, trying to disguise his watery eyes with a coughing fit. 

“Seriously, do you think you're coming down with something?” Jeremy said in a low voice. “You know we could-”

“Don't even think about giving me a rain-check for tonight, Heere. I’m totally fine.” Jeremy looked unconvinced. “I really appreciate your concern though, dude.” He smiled warmly at his friend. 

Jeremy smiled back. “Okay, good. I can't wait.”

“You're such a nerd,” Michael replied fondly. Shit, that probably sounded too affectionate. 

Luckily, Jeremy didn't notice. “Hey!” He gasped in mock offense. “I am a geek and I will not tolerate this slander to my image.”

“Yup. Giant fucking nerd.” 

 

Later that afternoon, the pair of boys were grabbing as many bags of chips and bottles of soda and boxes of cookies as they could carry. Jeremy was sure to pick up Oreos for Michael, who in turn grabbed a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos for Jeremy. Michael had a brief thought that the two of them were like an old married couple, but he quickly shook it from his head. They had been friends for over 12 years now, of course they knew each other's favourite snacks. 

“Michael!” Jeremy’s excited voice brought him back to reality for the second time that day. “I think we have enough, let's go!” He made his way to the checkout, carefully balancing his pile of junk food

Michael grinned fondly at him. Could he get any cuter?

“You boys having a party tonight?” The lady behind the counter asked as Jeremy dumped his mountain of snacks down. 

“Pre-exam celebration.” Michael was used to explaining so Jeremy didn't have to. Besides, he was a regular here, he was practically friends with this woman! 

“Ahh, weren't those the days.” She smiled to herself as she checked the last item. “You two have a great night.”

“You too!” Jeremy called over his shoulder. A blush crept onto his face when he caught Michael gaping at him. “W-what?”

“Nothin’ man, it's just… You talked to her! Only a little, but I mean, I’m still proud!” Michael playfully hit Jeremy on the shoulder. 

“Oh, stop, I’m perfectly capable of-” He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the look Michael was giving him. “Okay, fine, I think my heart is about to jump out of my throat. But I did it!”

“You're just full of surprises today,” Michael said fondly. Shit, that probably sounded too affectionate. He really had to stop doing that. “What's next, you beat me at Smash Bros later?” Much better. 

“Oh, it's on! I'll kick your ass, Mell!” He shouted as he raced towards the car. Michael couldn't wipe his smile off his face if he tried. 

 

“Well, well, Jeremy. Who’s kicking who’s ass, again?” Michael crowed after winning his sixth round against his friend. Not that he was counting. 

“Come on, man.” Jeremy groaned, sliding off his beanbag and onto the floor. “Can't we just play a game you can't lose? Like Animal Crossing?”

“Or we could get high? That makes everything more fun, even losing.” Michael smirked. 

“Isn't it a little early, dude? It's only…” Jeremy rolled over to read the clock on the wall. “What the hell?! When did it get to be 8? We didn't even eat any of our snacks yet!”

“Times flies when you're getting your ass beat!” Michael laughed. “Also, the snacks are being saved specifically for when we get the munchies. I promise you we’ll get through them all before the night is over.”

“Technically the night is over at 12, then it becomes the morning, so we’d better get cracking.” Jeremy pointed out, his voice still muffled from his spot on the floor.

“Jeremy, my buddy, the night ends when we fall asleep. Don't be a lame-ass.” Michael stood up and stretched; they had been sitting for almost 4 hours straight. 

“I mean, alright then. Let’s do it.” Jeremy was feigning confidence and Michael could see right through it. 

“You know we don’t really have to do this. Or you don't, anyway.” Michael flopped across Jeremy’s beanbag that he had abandoned. “You know you don't have to impress me.”

Jeremy rolled over to look up at Michael. “I know, I really do want to. It's just… Weird, ya know?” His face flushed red, embarrassed by his sudden nerves. 

“Hey, it’s all good. I’ll walk you through it.” Michael placed a comforting hand on Jeremy’s shoulder before ducking into his room to grab the weed and papers. He came back and laid the supplies out on the coffee table, sitting on the floor across from where Jeremy lay. The smaller boy sat up, watching Michael intently as he rolled a joint with practiced ease. Jeremy didn't catch, however, the way Michael’s hands shook slightly under his best friend’s gaze. 

With the joint rolled, Jeremy was the first to break the silence. “Can you go first? I want to see how you do it.”

“Gladly.” Michael took a long hit, feeling the smoke fill his lungs, and exhaled in Jeremy’s face. Jeremy drew back, coughing, and Michael chuckled. “If you can't handle that, I don't know how you're gonna actually take a hit, dude.”

Jeremy pouted, trying to look stubborn. I didn't work, he just looked fucking adorable. Michael laughed. “Hey, fuckin’...” Jeremy made grabbing motions across the table. “I can do it, stop laughing at me. Pass it over.” He held the joint awkwardly between his fingers. It was endearing, Michael thought. Jeremy took and steadying breath. 

“Just try to hold the smoke in for as long as you can. It’s okay to cough.” Michael advised, and Jeremy nodded gratefully. 

“Okay. I can do this.” Jeremy raised the joint to his lips, and took a shallow breath, immediately coughing back the little amount of smoke he had. “F-fuck!” He wheezed. “How the hell do you do that?”

Michael just shrugged. “Practice I guess.” Suddenly, Michael was struck with what would either turn out to be the greatest or worst idea of his whole life. “We could always try shotgunning. That makes it easier to handle. Don't ask me how, but it works.”

“Isn't that where…” Jeremy trailed off, thinking. His eyes widened as he remembered where he had heard the phrase before “Wouldn't that be kinda gay?”

Michael sighed. “Jeremy. I’m really gay.” Jeremy just snorted in response. “Anyway, it's not gay. I’m just offering to help my bro out.” Michael cringed inwardly. Did he really just say those words out loud? That was the most transparent excuse-

“Okay then. I just really want to know what it's like to be high.” Jeremy’s sure voice interrupted Michael’s train of thought. Alright then. 

“I hope it's as awesome as I've made it out to be,” Michael said before taking another hit. “Sorry, that one was just for me. You ready?” Jeremy nodded and scooted around the table to sit next to Michael. Michael could feel his heart in his throat but he pushed it down to make room for the smoke. He took a deep hit, knowing Jeremy would cough most of it out anyway, and motioned for the other boy to lean in. Jeremy closed his eyes and leaned in, lips parted, and Michael could only stare for a moment. Jeremy was so fucking pretty. Michael put a hand in Jeremy’s hair (to steady himself, obviously…) and attached their lips, exhaling. He wasn't sure if almost kissing was strictly necessary, but goddamn if it wasn't amazing. Jeremy inhaled quickly and pulled away, a dopey, proud grin on his face. He exhaled, coughing minimally. 

“I did it! That was so awesome!” Jeremy bounced in his spot, seemingly oblivious to Michael’s hand still resting on his shoulder. “Can we try it again?”

“Y-yeah, that was way better. Just give me a second.” Michael’s heart was absolutely pounding. He had technically just kissed Jeremy, and Jeremy wanted to do it again? He rubbed his eyes aggressively underneath his glasses, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Still, there Jeremy sat, looking at him expectantly. Okay then. “Let’s go again.” Michael inhaled the smoke, but almost coughed it out when Jeremy jerked him by the front of his hoodie, crashing their lips together. He exhaled as Jeremy inhaled, but this time he didn't break away. Jeremy moved his mouth against Michael’s, who could only sit in shock. Was Jeremy… Literally kissing him right now? Jeremy must have felt Michael’s lack of movement and pulled away, fear in his eyes. 

“God, Michael, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I had assumed that's what we were getting into here, and when I talked to Christine about my crush on you a couple weeks ago she said that you liked me too so I figured ‘why not kiss you?’ so I came up with this plan but I guess should have known she was wrong, I mean, why would you ever like me like that? I just… I had this hope that maybe-”

“Jeremy! Hey, look at me.” Michael tilted Jeremy’s chin up. The smaller boy’s eyes were rimmed red from tears as well as weed now. “Jeremy, I have honestly had the biggest fucking crush on you since middle school.” He saw the doubt on Jeremy’s face so he continued. “Seriously, ask Rich if you don't believe me. He’s known for almost a year now. And apparently he's told Christine and God only knows who else.” He paused to laugh at himself. “Although, she’s not stupid, she could have figured it out. I literally gush about you all the time, dude, you're amazing. I just never thought you would like me like that because so many people like you now and I’m just some stoner nerd who-” 

“Stop, we can't both get emotional here.” Jeremy giggled as a few tears slipped from his eyes. It was the cutest thing Michael had ever seen. “Clearly we were both pretty blind. How about we just… Make up for lost time?”

Michael didn't have to be asked twice. He put his hand back in Jeremy’s soft locks and leaned in. This time, he knew what he was doing. Technically, it was his first real kiss so he didn't know what he was doing at all, but at least he knew he was kissing Jeremy. He was kissing Jeremy; his best friend of 13 years and crush of 6. He was kissing Jeremy and Jeremy was kissing him back. He was kissing Jeremy and the other boy’s pale hands were everywhere; in his hair, tracing up his sides, unzipping his hoodie. 

When the pair broke away for breath, Jeremy was staring intensely at Michael; face flushed, eyes dark with wanting. 

“What?” Michael asked with a tinge of excitement to his voice. He had no idea where this was going, but he knew he would probably like it. 

“I-” Jeremy’s face turned a deeper shade of red as he looked away. “I wanna suck your dick.”

“A-are you sure?” Michael choked out. “That's not just the weed talking, is it?”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at his friend. “I had like, a hit and half, dude. I think I'm okay. Besides,” Jeremy continued, rubbing the back of his neck, “this was kind of my plan all along.”

Michael’s eyes grew comically wide as Jeremy finished his sentence. “You're just full of surprises today.” He grabbed Jeremy’s face and kissed him roughly. 

Jeremy swung a leg over to straddle Michael, pushing him back into the couch. The two stayed in that position for a while, hips moving slightly, small noises escaping. Eventually, Michael needed air again. “Please.” He gasped when he pulled away. 

“Please…?” Jeremy sat back on Michael’s legs, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Jesus, Jere, you're having way too much fun with this. You know what I mean!” Michael threw his head back against the couch in frustration. 

“Maybe,” Jeremy mumbled, punctuating each word with a kiss to Michael’s newly exposed jaw, “I just want to hear you say it.”

“Shit,” Michael managed between gasps, “please just suck my dick, please.”

Jeremy leaned back, proud of the effect he had on his best friend, and Michael whined at the sudden lack of contact. “Shh, I’m right here, I’m trying to think about how we should...” Jeremy paused, deep in thought. “How about you sit up on the couch? And I’ll stay down here?”

Michael’s mind was racing too fast to come up with any other ideas, so he hoisted himself up onto the couch behind him, looking down at Jeremy. Jeremy would later swear the other boy’s jaw dropped at the sight, but Michael would deny that to the grave. He would admit that Jeremy did look hot; his lips dark red and swollen, his messy hair even more disheveled than usual, his blue eyes half-hidden by his long lashes...

But his jaw didn't drop. No way. 

As Jeremy slowly removed MIchael’s pants and boxers, he was sure to press kisses everywhere he could manage from his position. He kissed Michael’s stomach and hands and thighs over and over again but paused as he felt Michael squirming. “You okay?”

Michael didn't look at him. “Yeah, it's just… We’ve talked about how I feel about my body sometimes. It's weird to have you paying so much attention to it.”

Jeremy kissed Michael’s hand again. “I remember, which is why I’m trying to show you how much I love every single inch of your beautiful body.”

Michael couldn't help but laugh. “Please save the sap until after, you're literally about to suck my dick.”

Jeremy sat back on his heels, a devilish grin on his face. “Am I?”

“You’d better be.” Michael smiled but gripped at Jeremy’s hair all the same. He quickly let go when he felt the smaller boy shudder. “Fuck, sorry. Too much?” He asked apologetically. 

“Do it again.”

“What?”

“Michael, pull my hair. Please.”

Well, if that didn't go straight to Michael’s dick. He pulled with intent this time, yanking Jeremy’s head back slightly. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Jeremy gasped as Michael pulled, blushing hard. “I-I didn’t know I liked… That.”

Michael smiled fondly down at him. “How could you? I’m just glad I was the one to help you figure it out.” He ran a hand gently through Jeremy’s hair. “Although, I think there was something you were about to do?”

“Right,” Jeremy laughed, “how could I forget?” With that, we wrapped his lips around the head of Michael’s cock.

In all honesty, that was almost too much for Michael. He took a slow, deep breath and pulled at Jeremy’s hair again to distract himself. However, this caused Jeremy to let out a moan that vibrated around Michael’s dick and did not help his situation one bit. Jeremy kept bobbing his head, cheeks hollowed out and dug his short nails into Michael’s hips. Michael whined and jerked at the sensation, causing Jeremy to pull off, coughing.

“S-sorry, was that not okay?” Jeremy sputtered, wiping his mouth.

Michael reached down to cup Jeremy’s face, shaking his head. “You’re sorry? I’m sorry! Jeremy Heere, I can’t believe I literally choked you and you’re apologizing to me.” Jeremy opened his mouth, probably to apologize again, so Michael kept talking. “Besides, that was more than okay, don’t worry about it. Are you alright to keep going?” 

Jeremy nodded and wrapped a hand around the base of Michael’s cock. “I might not take as much this time, just to be safe.”

Michael opened his mouth to apologize again, but the words melted into a moan as Jeremy put his mouth back on him. One of Jeremy’s hands was tracing idle patterns on Michael’s inner thigh, but Michael looked down when he felt the hand on his dick fall away. He was met with the sight of Jeremy palming himself through his jeans and Michael figured that was probably the hottest thing he had ever seen. “Jeremy…” Michael gasped with a warning tone. Jeremy just hummed in response which only served to bring Michael closer to the edge. “Jere, unless you want to swallow, I suggest using your hand now.”

Jeremy obliged, chuckling quietly as he pulled off, wrapping a thin hand around Michael’s dick. “C-can you…” Jeremy looked up at Michael innocently. “Can you cum on my face?”

“Yes, baby, fuck, you did so well for me.” Michael babbled as Jeremy stroked him. “Shit, Jere, I’m close, I’m so close-” His hips stuttered as he came with a gasp. He looked down at Jeremy, face painted white, and groaned. “You look so good like that.” Michael murmured.

“Thanks.” Jeremy licked his lips in what Michael assumed was supposed to be a sexy manner, but the smaller boy scrunched up his nose. “Ugh, how can people ever swallow?” He groped around the coffee table for a box of tissues as Michael laughed.

“So, do you want me to help you out with that?” Michael asked, gesturing to the obvious tent in Jeremy’s jeans.

“Can I just… Could you lie down?” Jeremy wiggled out of his pants but left his boxers. Michael raised an eyebrow but didn’t argue. He wasn’t sure what to expect as Jeremy climbed on top of him. “I’m so close, Michael,” Jeremy whined, “can you just talk to me while I do this?”

Michael’s mind went blank as Jeremy rolled his hips down. “Shit, this is so hot. You’re so close just from sucking me off. You like making me feel good that much?” Michael barely had any idea what he was saying, but he could tell it was working because Jeremy gasped and picked up his pace. “You did make me feel so good, baby, you looked so pretty covered in cum. Fuck, Jeremy... I love you. I love you.”

Jeremy came with a cry, his whole body shaking. Michael stroked the smaller boy’s hair soothingly as he came down from his high, whispering sweet nothings. 

“Michael,” Jeremy started, his face hidden, “is that true? You love me?”

“Of course I do!” Michael replied without hesitation. “You’re my favourite person.”

“Good, because I love you too,” Jeremy said matter-of-factly. He then looked up at Michael and smiled. “It’s also good because it means you’ll go get me a washcloth, right?” 

Michael snorted. “You have to get off me first, dude.” He made a move to get up, but Jeremy would not budge. “If I get up, you’re falling to the floor.” Jeremy finally sat up, giggling like a child, and Michael thought his heart would burst.

He really loved Jeremy Heere.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm back from the dead! here i am with my first published smut oh boy. i've felt like there's been a severe lack of spice in the fandom lately so i decided to post some that's been in my google docs for almost a month. i hope you all enjoy! if there's anything that seems weird or wrong about how the smut goes pls let me know so i can work on it (but be nice bc i cry easily).  
> i need validation to survive so pls comment and leave kudos and all that jazz


End file.
